Steamwork Hearts
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Steampunk au. Toris and his brothers lead a dreary life in the lower class section of Regalis, but a chance encounter may bring them up out of that old life. Or was it by chance after all? And is this new life all it's meant to be?


A/N

This is a little project that was created by MilaValentine and myself, with input from several others. The world described here can be found here: community. livejournal ./steamtalia/profile (without spaces.) But don't read the profiles unless you want some spoilers! EDIT: Link fixed.

Probably something I won't be able to update very often, as I have _Love,Insanity?_and _Death Becomes Him _waiting in the wings to be finished. But let me know if it's worth continuing.

* * *

l

l

The city of Regalis was like a colony which had gotten out of hand. The collection of immigrants was vast enough to almost outnumber the original inhabitants of the city. The city its self had more than doubled in size with time, newer and bigger buildings and homes growing outward in a circle. Framed by the ocean to one side, and a forest on the other, trails of steam and smoke could be seen almost constantly rising up from the buildings. On the other side of the forest were the largest, most expensive houses. They rallied around the royal palace, the family which had started this colony city.

Near the middle of the city there was a small house, where a family of brothers lived. Perhaps not very comfortably, but they lived there none the less. One way they didn't live there was peacefully, for there was always something wrong in their household, and it usually went by one name: money.

"I think we should pull Raivis out of school."

"_What_? Not after all the work I had to do to get him in there, Eduard!" Toris responded hotly in a hushed voice. Their small one bedroom house had thin walls. They sat currently in the kitchen at the table, in front of the stove and cabinets. Nothing but a sheet separated them from the small living area, and the small bedroom was off to the right of them. It held two small beds, one of which was occupied by their youngest brother right now.

"He's been sick for half the days he's been enrolled. _I _could teach him while you're at work!" Eduard argued, adjusting his glasses. Toris shook his head firmly.

"No. He deserves to go to school and make friends."

"_What _friends? He's painfully shy, he hates to go! Look, how are we going to make rent this month? Mr. Lancaster said one more late payment and we're out on the streets! I'll have to quit college, get a full time job instead of this part-time…" Toris looked up, alarmed.

"No! No, I won't let that happen! You deserve school too; you're smart enough to get a great career when you graduate…" The brunette was frowning. Eduard frowned right back.

"So were you, but you didn't have a choice. I'll do what I have to in order to keep us off the streets, just like you did."

"I know Eduard…" Toris sighed, rubbing at his right temple. "Just give me a week, alright? I'll come up with the money… somehow. I'll ask Mr. Ganes if there's any extra hours I can take. We're really close to perfecting a new communication device, so I'm sure there has to be something… And if not, I'll try and sell my findings on the Lazarus poisoning."

"But you've worked on that research for almost five years! You'd really let someone else take the credit for it?" Eduard asked, adjusting his glasses.

"If it keeps us in a house, I'll do anything." Toris nodded resolutely. A silence fell over the room briefly, before Eduard heaved a heavy sigh.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" He said as he took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. Toris smiled, reaching out to place his hand over his brother's.

"Go to bed, Eduard. Raivis is probably already asleep. I'll clean up the dishes, and then head to bed myself. I'll want to be early tomorrow if I want to talk to Mr. Ganes." The brunette said with a slight yawn. Eduard nodded, standing up.

"I'll go… Try not to stay up too late." Eduard stood up, letting his hand slide out from under his brothers. Toris waved as he vanished into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He bit his lower lip as he looked over the three plates laid out on the table. He didn't know how he was going to get enough money to cover rent _and _food for the rest of the month, honestly. He just knew that he _had to. _Standing up from his seat, he steeled himself and ignored the ache in his stomach as he gathered the plates to wash.

* * *

The sound of the rain was what woke the brunette. It fell loudly on the root just a few feet from his head. His bed was a loft that he shared with storage, right above the living area. Blinking his eyes drearily, he turned to his side to look at his clock. They widened immediately when he saw the time, sitting up so fast that he bumped his head. "_Ow_! Eduard!" He called out. Hearing no response, he flipped the blanket off of him and swung his legs out over the edge of the loft. Stepping onto the ladder, he came down quickly. "Eduard!" He called as he ran the few steps over to the bedroom. Opening the door, he saw his brother reaching for his glasses. "Hurry up, I overslept! I must have forgotten to set the alarm. You don't want to be late for class! Ah, Raivis, do you feel well enough to go to school today?" He asked his younger brother. The blond held the blankets wrapped around himself tightly, shaking his head. Toris sighed, "Alright. I'll make you some tea, and Eduard will be home in the afternoon to make you lunch before he goes to work." He rushed over to the bedside, giving Raivis a kiss on the forehead. "Hurry Eduard."

"I got it, I got it. Go to work." Eduard waved his hand.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Toris was a good ten minutes late to work. He winced at the sound of his name over the old rusty speaker, which crackled and hissed as much as it spoke. You'd think a communications research company would have a newer intercom system… Everyone seemed to watch with pity as the brunette made his way up and old metal stairs, towards the office which overlooked the work areas. Stepping into the office, he closed the door behind him. Swallowing, he ran his fingers through his still rain-wet hair. "M-Mr. Ganes, I…"

"This is the third time this month, Toris." The tall man behind a large desk spoke to him, cutting him off. He was a good few inches taller than Toris, his swept-back black hair graying at the temples. He was a thin man, a little more than average. Tapping his pen on his desk, he narrowed his blue eyes. "Give me one good reason I should keep you on when you don't seem dedicated enough to be here consistently on time." Toris winced again.

"S-Sir, I really am sorry! I… I overslept, and I know that's a horrible excuse. And I know this is a horrible time to ask for any favors but I thought it might make up for some of my absences. You see, I need more hours this week and…"

"_More _hours? Toris, I can't even depend on you to be here on time! Tell me why I should give you _more _hours." Mr. Ganes asked, raising one eyebrow. Toris' mouth worked for a moment, at a loss for words. Hanging his head, he sighed.

"I can't afford to move again, Mr. Ganes. I'll do _anything, _even filing or clean up!" He looked up, lips pulled back into a tense smile. "I've been here almost a year, haven't I? You know I'm dedicated, I just mess up sometimes…" There was a tense moment of silence, in which nothing could be heard but the clicks and static from downstairs, and the sound of their breathing. Finally his boss shifted in his seat.

"Well, I suppose there's something that can be done. Meet me here after work this evening." He said at length. Toris' eyes lit up, and he smiled wide.

"Thank you Mr. Ganes!" He said, rushing over to hold out his hand. His boss reached across the desk to shake it firmly, fingers brushing Toris' wrist as he let go.

"Now get out there and work."

His job its self was always an irritating mix of hard work and frustration. The hard work he could handle, he was used to that much. But what bothered him was his fellow workers unwillingness to help him out when he needed it. They already thought he was too young for this job. That Toris was able to improve the company's short distance radio didn't go over very well with the older members of his team, even when he offered that it was a group achievement. He managed to burn two fingers on a conductor today, having to wrap them up in order to continue with his work.

Most of the people in the building were here to put communication devices _together, _but his group's job was to _improve _them. It was challenging, a fact that Toris actually _liked. _He could push himself to the best of his abilities at this job. He'd had many jobs over the four years he'd been working before stumbling upon this job. He was desperate at the time, and he'd promised much the same to Mr. Ganes that he would do anything. The man was stern and heavy-handed, but he could also be also generous. The other men joked about Toris being hired for his looks, but he shrugged it off along with everything else. How little he knew…

Six in the evening came, and the clock struck a loud series of musical cords which signaled the end of the day. Toris watched all of his co-workers gather up and leave, waiting until the building was empty. When he was alone, he headed back up those metal stairs, footsteps echoing off the walls now that everything was quiet. Entering the office, he found his boss standing in front of his desk, pouring himself a cup of gin. "Want one?" Mr. Ganes asked with a grin.

"Oh, no thank you." Toris closed the door behind him.

"Suit yourself." The man lifted his cup, taking a long sip and closing his eyes. Toris bit his lower lip, waiting in silence as he drank. Finally the cup lowered, and the brunette spoke up.

"You… said you had work for me?" He asked with a smile. The older man waved his hand, and Toris came closer. Mr. Ganes set down the cup, clearing his throat as he turned to face his employee.

"That I do." He placed his hand onto Toris' shoulder, pressing as he stepped forward. Toris blinked as he stepped back in turn, until his back met the wall.

"M-Mr. Ganes?" He asked, frowning. His boss was still grinning, letting go of Toris' shoulder to trace his chin. Toris allowed it uncertainly.

"How much do you owe, Toris? Your landlord, and for food…" Traced along his jaw again, and Toris swallowed. _Not again, _he thought.

"T…Two-hundred. At least." He said with a slight waver.

"Great. I'll give you that much." That hand moved down to Toris' shirt, undoing the first button. Eyes widening, the brunette's hands came up to stop him.

"W-wait!" He protested, glancing over to the picture sitting on the desk. Mr. Ganes wife, and his two children. "You can't be…!" But his boss simply turned the picture face down, giving a small laugh.

"You don't have to do anything. Just let me touch. It's been so long since I've touched such a cute boy…" His hands went lower instead, undoing buttons there. Toris stuttered for words, back pressing into the wall as if he could escape that way.

"But I'm _twenty_! I-I'm not a …!"

"It doesn't matter. You need the money, right? For your poor brothers…" The shirt was half undone, and Toris shuddered in revulsion. Mr. Ganes mistook it for something else, and he smiled even wider. "You'll enjoy yourself, I promise…" Toris felt sick.

This wasn't the first boss to proposition him, somehow. It was like he had some sort of magnet for attracting even straight men! He didn't think himself to be exceptionally handsome or anything; though he had been told he had a pretty face. That didn't exactly make him happy. Men weren't supposed to have pretty faces! Biting down on his lower lip, he turned said face away from his boss. Slowly, he unclasped his hands from his shirt.

* * *

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that he was stumbling down those awful metal stairs, rushing to button his shirt. The sound of his echoing footsteps was loud in his ears, almost drowning out that damned voice. The voice of his boss. _It's alright, it happens to everyone. Even young men like you. We'll just try again later. _His skin itched all over, enough to make him want to wash it with scalding water. _Of course, I can't pay you for this. _Like he wanted that filthy money! Just the _thought _of those dry lips on his skin…

Toris burst out onto the street, holding his stomach in pain. Damn, now was a horrible time for it to act up… It was raining again, and his hair and shoulders were soaked in no time. He still had to get home, start dinner… He was already late. Would they have started without him? And damn it! Why _couldn't _he go through with it? As filthy and shameful as it was, it was money. Money that would keep his brothers off the street, keep them fed and healthy… Ah, Raivis! He had to hurry home… He'd never been so grateful to get wet in the rain before… Clean water was too expensive to bathe every day after all…

By the time that he reached home the rain had stopped, steam rising from the buildings around him like smoke from the chimneys. The chill wind didn't bother him so much, as anything felt better than the searing memory of those hands right now. He opened the door with a creak, and the curtain separating the kitchen from the living area was opened immediately. Eduard's face was grim as he beheld his older brother, eyes taking in his soaked clothing. "What is it?" Toris accidentally snapped. The blond was unperturbed, adjusting his glasses as he glanced back to the pot on the stove. So, he had started without him. That was probably the last of the potatoes and cabbage in there.

"It's Raivis… His cough is worse. He needs medicine, Toris." The middle brother said with a frown. Toris' expression shifted from irritation to loss, placing his hands over his face. "Did your boss turn you down for extra work?" His question sent a shudder of revulsion through the brunette.

"No, just not today." He said at length. He had no choice. He sighed heavily, moving over to a small wardrobe against the wall. "Let me just change my shirt and I'll go."

"Are you sure…?"

"We don't have a choice. This is his health we're talking about. Roof or no roof, that's more important. Trust me, I'll get the money. I always do, right?" He smiled wide, glancing to his brother. His stomach shot arrows of pain through his midsection, but he ignored it. Eduard frowned, but it faded into a blank smile.

* * *

Toris was back outside soon enough, his feet sloshing through the small puddles littering the badly laid streets. Here in the middle of the town they barely ever came through to fix them, so he had to try and skip the bigger pot holes. They all looked the same in the dying evening light, so he misjudged a few times and found himself ankle deep in a puddle. It was a long walk to the tall house, further from the middle of the city than he usually ventured. More near the area he used to live when his parents were alive… Middle-class at best, but much better than his current abode. The immigrants merchant class could be found here, and that was exactly his destination. The house was three stories high, stuck between two taller buildings. The face of it was painted a bright red, with gilded brass awnings on the windows, lanterns hanging from them. None of them were currently lit thanks to the rain.

Toris opened the heavy door with a grunt, stepping inside of the establishment. The inside was much more decorated, dragons and tigers hiding in painted bamboo forests on the walls. On the floor colored spots were lit by paper lanterns, leading in three directions. Red led to the stairs on the left, leading down into the basement. That was where the shady business took place, so he heard. He'd never seen it for himself, but he didn't doubt it. To the right was the green lanterns, leading up to the tea house, a small restaurant. And down the middle was orange, to the counter. Pots and jars stacked up behind it, all filled with various dried leaves and roots, powdered things and liquid concoctions.

There was a bored young man sitting behind the desk, more interested in his nails than the new customer. He wore a long red, oriental style shirt with oversized sleeves. He had short black hair and dark eyes, and though he was rather tall for an Asian, he looked younger than Toris. _Chao-Jing today. _Stepping up to the counter, he cleared his throat. The young man looked up, his expression blank. "Ah, Toris."

"Hello Michael," He said with a slight smile. "I need some cough medicine…" His hand was still over his stomach as he spoke, trying to fight the pain. One dark eyebrow rose, and the Asian looked down.

"And for your stomach?" He asked. Toris shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just the cough medicine, please." He said with a wider smile and a wave of his hand. Someone came rushing down the stairs from the right, slipping back behind the counter next to the other. She was a short girl, with long black hair which waved slightly, and a long curl to the side.

"Oh, hello Toris. What do you need today?" She greeted with a smile. "Chao-Jing, where's _ge ge_?"

"Downstairs, where else? It's also _Michael, _and I've got him. Go on." He waved at her, and she glared, pinching his wrist.

"Fine. See you, _Chao-Jing._" She turned her sudden smile back to Toris. "Bye Toris! Good luck with whatever you're getting today!" She rushed off again to the left, heading down the stairs. Like most of her siblings, they refused to recognize an English name for their brother. The young man was frowning as he looked back to Toris.

"Fifteen stamps." He said, holding out his hand. Toris winced, handing over the paper currency. Chao-Jing took it, tucking it away into his sleeve before he got off of his stool, moving over to a liquid jar. Popping off the top, he grabbed a ladle and dipped it in, snatching up a smaller bottle. Pouring it into the smaller one with the ladle, he filled it quickly. Toris was leaning on the counter, his mind racing as he tried to cover this cost in his mind. It wasn't Raivis' fault he was sick, he'd been like that since he was young. But the cost of this medicine could have fed them for almost a week if they stretched it.

It was expensive, but it worked better than most medicine that the official drug stores sold somehow. Stepping back over to him, Chao-Jing put the bottle into a small bag, and then he reached for a cloth pouch. Opening a jar of dried leaves and buds, he put some inside the pouch, dropping it into the bag. Toris blinked, shaking his head. "Oh, no, I can't…!"

"On the house. That's what they say, right?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "For your stomach. It's a tea, drink it twice a day. It will help with the pain." He held the bag out, and Toris took it slowly. His expression was guilty,

"I'll pay you back when I have the money." He said firmly. The young man waved his hand, going back to looking at his nails. Toris sighed, heading back outside. A cold wind blew, chilling him through his wet pants and shoes. His toes already ached from walking so much in wet socks, and he had to make it all the way home. He started off with heavy steps, and an even heavier heart.

The more he thought about his impending problems, the more his stomach began to ache. His hand pressed against it tightly, and soon he was panting lightly with strain. He could have had the money he needed, tonight! If he had just thought of something else, given in and let that damnable old man do what he pleased and be done with it, he wouldn't have to worry right now. It was a small price to pay, wasn't it? Though he had quit jobs before over harassment. This was no different, except he had run on such hard times… At this rate, Eduard was going to quit school. And if he did, they would have to pull Raivis out of school as well as the cost of it was so high. And that was just the 'public' school. Teachers were hard to come by these days, and the education was weak as it was. Most people these days never got past schooling for ages fourteen to fifteen.

Eduard had barely been able to finish as it was, and he'd just _started _college. It would be too cruel to sacrifice his future the same that Toris had. Stopping to lean against a wall, he coughed. The streets were mostly empty by now, well after eight o clock. The sun was down, and the gas lamps burned with sputters of protest at the damp atmosphere. Just five years ago, they'd been a happy family… Raivis and Eduard's smile, how long had it been since he had seen them? Honest, easy smiles? He covered his mouth with the hand holding the bag, coughing even harder. Footsteps started up behind him, and he slipped into an alley as not to disturb anyone.

His coughing turned into hacking, his body shaking with them. Each cough was a stab directly to his stomach, and tears welled up in his eyes before he knew it. Hot and wet, they slipped down his dry cheeks. As his coughing faded away, he noticed that his hand was wet. Pulling it back, he spotted the dark stain with a sick twist of his stomach. It had gotten on the bag, too… He'd have to hide that. Another secret from his brothers. Just as his coughing had stopped, his sobs began. The brunette collapsed to his knees, burying his face into his arm. Water soaked into the pants which had been starting to dry, but he didn't care anymore. His body racked with sobs now, and his stomach still protested with each one.

The footsteps stopped behind him. It took him a moment to notice, but when he did he sucked in a swift breath, biting his lower lip and waiting for them to continue. Instead, there was a voice. It was high and almost soft, but unmistakably male, and with an accent. "Do you need help?" Toris let out his shuddering breath, wiping his eyes quickly. He turned around as he pushed himself to stand, wobbling slightly. Putting on a tight smile, he shook his head.

"Oh, no Sir. I'm fine." He addressed the man in front of him. He was tall… Almost a head taller then the brunette, and backlit by the nearby lamp. The man wore a hat, but the light made the man's blond hair glow slightly. It glinted off his glasses as well as he raised one gloved hand to adjust them. His long coat was a light color, perhaps tan; it was hard to tell in the dark. He had a long, light-colored scarf wrapped around his neck. This man was high class! What was he doing in the middle of town! The man's eyes widened a little when he faced him, and they were the most interesting color… light blue? No, violet?

"_You…_" He said quietly. Toris blinked, rubbing his stained hand on his pants.

"M…_me, _Sir?" He frowned in confusion. The man shook his head,

"Never mind that." He waved his hand. "Are you ill?" Toris realized that he was holding his stomach again.

"Oh! No Sir, I just … got a little overwhelmed. I'm alright now, really." He smiled more, and his cheeks began to hurt. The man frowned, lifting his chin a little. What Toris failed to sense was the annoyance in that gaze. The stranger's voice was light when he spoke again.

"Why do you smile?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Toris blinked again, so surprised that for a moment he forgot about the pain in his stomach. He shifted his feet, frowning a little.

"W…Why do I smile?" Toris repeated. The man frowned even more.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Toris… Toris Lorinaitis." He responded automatically. "Yours, Sir?" The man smiled again.

"Ivan." He said shortly. "Toris, what I'm asking you is…" He looked around him. "In the midst of all this poverty, illness, and general hardship… How can you smile?" The brunette blinked, his smile nearly falling. He thought about it for a moment, before he cleared his sore throat.

"Because… I'm still alive." He said simply. "I'm alive, when I could be dead. No matter what I've had to go through, I've done it already. And I have my brothers with me. I'll do anything for them, and as long as they're healthy I'm happy."

"Even if it's by your own sacrifice that they live happily? Even if they don't appreciate you?" The man asked. Toris thought of Eduard's recent distance, of his silence and his frowns. He thought of Raivis' frequent illnesses, and of his skipping classes that they'd paid for because he was shy. Swallowing, he answered honestly.

"Yes." He gave a firm nod, and a smile. The man was smiling wide, though his eyes were shadowed. He muttered something under his breath, which Toris didn't catch. "What was that, Sir?" He blinked as something was held out towards him. Taking it slowly, he saw that it was a silk handkerchief.

"Use it." Ivan said, touching the corner of his mouth. Toris dabbed at his mouth, green eyes widening when he saw the dark stain there.

"I'm sorr—!"

"Keep it." Toris shook his head, but before he could protest the man was turning away. "See you around, Toris." His name rolled off the man's tongue, brushed with a strange tone of irritation. Toris couldn't even as what in the world he meant by 'see you around'; he merely wiped his mouth with the handkerchief again, watching him leave. The man had to be rich… Not a merchant, either, but a noble of some sort, right? What in the world was he doing out here at this time of night? It was like _asking _for trouble…

* * *

His brothers welcomed him home that night—well, Raivis did. Eduard frowned at him as he set out the bottle and the pouch on the table, and then quickly threw the paper bag into the stove's fire. Thanks to the medicine Raivis slept well that night, and in return so did the other two brothers. Toris woke to his alarm instead of the rain this time, switching the ear-shattering ringer off as he sat up. Today he had time to make breakfast for his brothers before he woke them up, though that 'breakfast' consisted of bread and butter. And he only used the butter because he had planned on getting the money he needed tonight. Come hell or high water, he was going to do what he had to in order to provide for his brothers. His talk with that strange man last night had only convinced him of this.

It was with very mixed feelings that Toris left the house that morning. On the one hand, his money would be secure for another month. But on the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about what he would be doing for that money. His brothers could never know of course. He could only imagine Eduard's disgust if he knew… And Raivis, his admiration of his oldest brother would be shattered. He'd drunk that tea that morning, but his stomach was still aching.

Just as he entered the building he worked in, one of his co-workers tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Ganes wants to see you." He said with a frown. Toris' heart plummeted, his gut telling him that this couldn't be good. But he would be happy to hear that Toris had decided to go through with it, right? And so he ascended the stairs quickly, ignoring his stomach to the best of his ability. Opening the door to the office, he smiled.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked. His boss didn't look up from his desk, busying himself by writing on a piece of paper.

"Yes, yes. I don't have much time right now, so I'm afraid I'll get right to the point." Mr. Ganes said shortly, glancing upwards. He quickly glanced back down, lifting the papers in his hands as if they were very interesting. "I can no longer afford to employ you here, Toris." Something like a knife twisted into his stomach, and Toris gasped from it. Placing his hand over it, he took a few steps forward, legs feeling heavy.

"But… Sir! I-is this about last night? Because I already decided…!"

"_No_!" The papers slammed down, and widened eyes turned up to the brunette's face. "And don't _ever _mention that to anyone, or I'll make sure you're never hired in this city again! Do you understand me?" He demanded. Toris shook his head,

"I-I don't understand, Mr. Ganes! I-I've done everything find here, haven't I? I've been a good employee, I've done my job and improved your devices! Please Sir, _please, _don't let me go! M-my brothers…" Toris begged, clasping his hands in front of him as he nearly doubled over in pain. His boss glared, but averted his gaze.

"I-I can't be bothered with that! Now leave my office, before I have you escorted off of the premises." The man said firmly, and Toris grit his teeth. He opened his mouth to protest—"_Now_!" Mr. Ganes shouted, and he winced. His expression was anguished as he clutched at his stomach with one hand. After a long moment of silence, he closed his eyes.

"_Nnh…_Alright." He said tensely, turning on his heel. He tried to stand up straight as he opened the door, closing it slowly behind him. He gripped the guardrail of the stairs so hard that his knuckles turned white, using it for support as he descended. With each step his heart grew heavier, and his stomach ached more. By the time he reached the bottom he was sweating, and he couldn't look his coworkers in the eyes. He couldn't stand their look of pity, not after how they had treated him. Pulling out the handkerchief he'd gotten from the stranger, he dabbed at his forehead. The red stain in the corner was only that much more noticeable in the day… He clutched the door handle tightly, opening it to the bright street outside. And that was when things suddenly went black.

* * *

Blessed sleep. He didn't even dream, it was so deep. Free from worries and stress, he could have stayed like this forever. And it was so _comfortable… _His body felt as if it was surrounded by clouds. Soft, fluffy clouds… He rolled onto his side, giving a heavy sigh. Ah, his stomach didn't hurt anymore… He breathed so easily without the pain, nestled in this warmth. _Wait a moment. _Green eyes snapped open, though his vision was a little fuzzy. He was on a bed, a very _comfortable, _very _expensive _bed. He knew just by the feel of the sheets. The canopy and the wallpaper of the room, not to mention the gas lamp by the bedside all told him this. His heart was racing in confusion, and not to mention fear. Clutching the sheets to his chest, he made another startling discovery.

_He was naked. _Sitting up with a cry of surprise, the sheets fell to his waist. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, drawing his attention to the windowsill. There sat a tall blond, a book resting in his lap. He looked up with a smile, "Oh, you're awake?" He asked cheerily. Toris grabbed the sheets, pulling them up to his chest.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" He asked, breathless in his panic. The man smiled, tsking his tongue as he set the book aside, standing up.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, seemingly hurt. Slipping his glasses off, he cleaned them with his scarf before he put them back on. Toris frowned, focusing on his face. His mind flashed back to that rainy alley, and he blinked.

"Ivan?" He asked.

"_Ura, _you remember!" The man clapped, stepping over to the bedside. Toris scooted quickly over as he sat down on the side of it.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" He asked, voice wavering. "And… why am I naked!" That was his biggest concern, really. Ivan only smiled, even as he frowned.

"They say you passed out, and they found my handkerchief in your pocket." He lifted said silk handkerchief. The corner was still stained red, but Toris noticed something he hadn't before. One of the corners was embroidered with the initials I.B. with a crest above them. So he _was _nobility! It couldn't be from Regalis, since all the royal nobles had a different crest. "They thought you might be a servant of mine, so they brought you here." He explained. "And well, I couldn't just let you be… So I had my personal doctor examine you. He said that you might be afflicted with the disease, so I had him give you the treatment." Toris' eyes widened.

"I-I can't pay for…!" Ivan waved his hand.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm just glad you're alright." He frowned again. "What happened, Toris? Last night you said you were overwhelmed, and today you collapsed." Toris looked down, clutching at the sheets.

"…I lost my job." He told this man, this stranger.

"Oh?" One eyebrow rose.

"I worked in improving communication devices… My boss, he just suddenly let me go." Toris' eyes watered, and he gave a hopeless smile. "Though I guess it was my fault…"

"I don't know about that." Ivan reached out, turning Toris' chin towards him. "You seem like a very bright young man." Though he said this, Ivan didn't look much older than the brunette himself. "I'll tell you what… Why don't you bring your brothers here tonight for dinner."

"Wh…what?" Toris gaped. "B…but why?"

"Does the name Braginski mean anything to you, Toris?"

"That's… The family deeply involved in the colonies, right? Communication and travel to and from…" He thought of the handkerchief. "I-Ivan… Braginski?" Toris' eyes widened. Ivan released his chin.

"Ah, you _are _bright aren't you?" Ivan grinned. "It just so happens I could use a few extra hands around the house. I haven't started taking applications yet, and so…"

"You… you want my brothers and I to apply?"

"I'll give you the details at dinner. Just be here at six o clock sharp, alright?" Ivan stood up from the bedside. "I've laid out some clothes for you; I think you'll find they fit you just fine." He indicated the clothing at the end of the bed. A white shirt, green overcoat, ascot, and brown plaid pants. Walking backwards to the door, he smiled. "No arguments!" Ivan held up his hand. "I look forward to seeing you this evening, Toris." And with that he was leaving the room, and leaving Toris with his mouth hanging open in protest. He sighed once the door was closed, letting his eyes fall back to the fine clothing laid out. It was worth more than he made in an entire month, by the looks of it.

This was the chance of a lifetime, but… Could he pull it off? Ivan seemed like a nice enough man, but there had to be a catch to all of this. Even so, he couldn't afford to be choosy. No matter the hidden price, he needed this job. Taking a deep breath, he slid out from under the sheets to dress.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Ivan grinned to himself in satisfaction. Such a meeting of fate last night, he could no longer ignore it. This young man Toris, he was someone of great interest to him. The Russian noble hadn't been able to study anyone of interest in a very long time, and things had been so dull lately… But when the chance had presented its self, how could he refuse? He'd gotten the brunette into the net, and now all he needed to close it was for him to take the bait… And then, his study could begin.


End file.
